1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more specifically to a double sided spray mop.
2. Description of Related Art
Mops have been used for many years to clean hard surface floors and related surfaces. The cleaning solution is typically located in a bucket and the mop is placed in the bucket for application of the cleaning solution. Use of a bucket for dispensing of cleaning solution is cumbersome and prone to spills and non-hygienic distribution of dirt and particles in the cleaning solution. In recent years, cleaning solution dispensing mops have become popular. These mops contain a small bottle of cleaning solution and a dispensing apparatus to deliver the cleaning solution in front of the head of the mop in use. Oftentimes the mop head contains a disposable cleaning sheet that can be removed and discarded when soiled. These disposable cleaning sheets are retained in place by use of various devices such as friction fit openings, clamps, or hook and loop fasteners. The use of disposable cleaning sheets, while convenient, represents a continuous and ongoing cost. Many of these disposable cleaning sheets also contain plastic or synthetic components as well as cleaning solution, and represent a waste stream that is not at all advantageous to our environment. In many of these mops, a removable and disposable cleaning surface typically makes contact with a generally flat bottomed cleaning head that is in turn attached to a handle. Such an arrangement, while adequate, does not provide an optimal cleaning surface. This is due in part to the flat nature of the contact surface of the cleaning head. While the flat surface of the bottom of such cleaning heads glides smoothly across a flat surface to be cleaned, such as a floor, it lacks the frictional and structural features necessary to provide improved cleaning.
In addition, some of these cleaning solution dispensing mops contain an electric pump to transfer the cleaning solution from a cleaning solution storage bottle to a nozzle that then distributes the cleaning solution on the surface to be cleaned. The use of an electric pump, while convenient, requires the use of batteries that add to the ongoing expense of the cleaning solution dispensing mop and also are not an environmentally responsible approach to cleaning due to the toxic nature of batteries and the associated disposal of them. Further, the use of an electric pump and the associated electrical components required for operation represents another potential point of failure for the mop, especially given exposure to a wet environment and associated cleaning solutions.
What is needed is a cleaning solution dispensing mop with a plurality of cleaning edges to increase the cleaning ability of the mop and further that has additional attributes to compliment and enhance the efficacy of the cleaning edges and surfaces.
What is also needed is a mop that precisely dispenses the cleaning solution without requiring a bucket or an electric pump and associated batteries and electronics. A cleaning head that has a cleaning material such as a micro fiber sheet or pad and is also double sided would provide further benefits.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a double sided spray mop that has a novel cleaning solution dispensing system. It is another object of the present invention to provide a double sided spray mop that has a novel double sided cleaning head. It is another object of the present invention to provide a double sided spray mop that has a novel cleaning head and handle arrangement.
These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification and claims with the accompanying drawings.